Torn Apart
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Silver gets secretly caught, by Shadow, cheating on his girlfriend, Rouge, with his ex-girlfriend, Blaze. Rouge demands that Silver breaks all ties with his ex but he is very worried about being the heart breaker.


Silver's Story:

One sunny afternoon, I was at the edge of the forest with Blaze. I actually met with her to tell her that I wanted to see her more often which was not what I was supposed to be doing. My girlfriend sent me here to tell her not to go near me. But, I really don't want to break Blaze's heart plus I still have feelings for the girl. We both agreed to make it a secret that we would see each other if we could.

During my meeting with Blaze, I looked behind and all around me. I then embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Before you know it, we both were making out. It felt as if our hearts were meshing together. I was in my own little world, just me and Blaze together with no worries. We parted lips and we gazed into each others eyes.

In my mind, something just donged on me that I, Silver, just cheated on my girlfriend. I looked around again to see if she or anyone I knew was watching me. I didn't see anyone around, but I need to watch my back. I took one last look at Blaze and said "I have feelings for you, and I want to be able to see you again". After that, I began to fly away. Before I got any further, she shouted out "Silver!!...". I stopped. "What...?" I shouted back. "I... I... I love you, Silver" she said. I looked down for a moment and said with a smile "I love you to". After that, I really left.

Walking along the sidewalk, so many things were going through my head. How could I so such a thing as to cheat on my girl? She's never cheated on me. She loves me and I do this? I really messed up and this is bound to get back to her. As long as I keep this a secret, everything will be alright.

As I was walking, I see Shadow sitting on a bench, crying. Maybe it could be the overcast. Shadow has the tendency to cry when it rains. Long story. I ran to him to see what was the matter. "Shads, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me and then his eyes wondered to the side. It's almost like Shadow didn't want to look at me. "I can't.." he weeped. I took my hand and placed it on his cheek and said "Shads, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything". Shadow looked at me this time with his eyes facing me. He took his hand and placed it on top of my hand; only to get my hand off his face. "Silver... I've hurt you so bad, that I don't deserve your affection. I don't even deserve your kindness. I can't look at you" he said very teary eyed. After that, he sped off. Knowing that I am not fast enough to chase him down. I stood there, really confused.

All of a sudden, it began to pour. I was already soaking wet after 2 minutes just standing there. As I started to fly back home, I hear an angry voice yelling "Silver boy!!!". I know that voice all too well. My girlfriend. She landed gracefully but she then put her hands on her hips and gives me the evil eye. She looked so bad, it felt as if she was going to turn me to stone. It's like a more attractive version of Medusa looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She reached into her pocket and hands me a picture. I take it and I flipped it over and behold, it's me and Blaze making out.

My cheeks turned red because now I've been busted. "Your friend, Shadow took that picture and he told me all about your little make-out session with Ugly McCatty and everything you said to her" my girlfriend explained. Shadow... now I know why he was upset. "How could you do this to me, Silver boy?" she asked. I started to cry. "Babe.. I didn't mean to...." I reasoned. "Yes you did, you told her you had feelings for her" my girl yelled. "Yes, I did tell her that but that was only because I felt bad for her" I shouted back.

We were yelling so loud that people from the 99 cent store were coming out to check it out. People were looking at us very strange and some were even pointing fingers. Going back to our argument, my girlfriend said "Silver boy, I'm leaving". This was my breaking point. I started to cry even louder. I was hysterical. As she walked away, I grabbed onto her pant leg. She looked back at me but then continued to walk away while trying to shake me off. My girlfriend is literally dragging me down the street, but I didn't care. I was pleading with her to give me another chance, but she finally got me off her leg and started to fly away.

For my last attempt, I ran and stopped her in her tracks. "Babe, stop! I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Just don't leave me" I sobbed. She looked at me and finally she extended her arms. I jumped right in and before you know it, it was an embrace. She told me "Silver boy... get rid of that cat once and for all....". She then pushed me off gently and flew away. I stood there for 3 more minutes. I felt lightheaded and weak. After that, I fainted.

I woke up with a huge headache that night. I then realize that I was in my own bed, in my room. I sit up on the bed and I see Shadow sitting at the window. I really feel bad for Shads. After that I did, he had to tell. I'm not mad at him, not one bit. So I get up and walk over to the window. I then gave Shadow a big hug and said "hey... you know, I'm not mad at you at all. I actually want to thank you". He turned to me with a surprised look on his face. "Thank me?" he asked. "Yes, Shads. What I did to my girl was already eating me up inside. I knew she was going to find out sooner or later. I rather she'd know now then later" I explained. "Plus, it made me realize how much I really loved her". I began to cry once again but this time on Shadow's shoulder. "Shads, I really love her. I would be nothing with out her. She's everything to me".

Shadow lifted my head and said "Well, buddy, you need to tell that girl that you can't see her no more. If you really love Rouge, you'd ether get rid of your ex or tell her that you two can be only friends". I don't want to admit it, but Shadow's right. "Shads, you're right but I don't want to break my ex's heart.." I sobbed. He said "Silver, my mommy always says that if you don't want someone around you, tell them. No matter how upset they are". He's right. I will have to tell her... but how...?

The next day, I met with Blaze at the park. This time, Shadow was with me, for moral support (I guess). She ran up to me to give me a big hug. Only this time, I don't feel like hugging her. So I gentlly pushed her off of me which she was confused as to why I did that. I took her hand and began to speak. "Blaze, I.. I don't know how to say this but.. my girlfriend just found out that we had a 'moment' yesterday. She was really upset and very hurt by my actions. I.. I.. just can't see you anymore. I mean, I can only be your friend and strictly your friend. You understand, right?". Her eyes filled with tears. I can see that I have broken her heart. "Why, Silver? I love you" she said.

"Because, I need to be true to my girlfriend" I explained. Then something unexpected happened. Blaze's eyes turned from watery to fiery. I can see the flames burning her in eyes. "Should we run?" Shadow asked. To silence him, I slapped his mouth. "Shads... stop" I said. "Silver, I can't believe you'd take that girl over me! She wants you for the wrong reasons" Blaze yelled. Defensively I said "my girl cares about me very much!".

"Yeah right. Look Silver, what 18 year old would want to go out with an 11 year old?" she added. "Age is nothing but a number. I don't care if I'm younger than she is... I love her" I said. Blaze at this point was really angry. She started to fly away but she had this to say "Have fun being used by the jewel theif. Nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want... and that's you, Silver". She finally left. Shadow turned to me with a worried look. "Silver, Blaze is going to take you from Rouge! That is her mission!" he said frantically. I put my hand on his shoulder and told him "No need to worry Shads. No one is going to take me from my girl".

You best better believe it. 


End file.
